Memoria infinita
by Eebowai
Summary: La memoria infinita, que es uno de los castigos más grandes y más misteriosos así como el ser humano que se conforma. Oikawa Tooru, un japonés más con hipótesis y dudas que nadie va a escuchar así como su recuerdo más grande: Kageyama Tobio. Au. Para Grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Furudate Haruichi.

Dedicado a Grace, porque es una de las mejores personas que conocí este año y porque espero regrese pronto (así como espero y leas esto pronto) Te quiero mucho, duddeee.

 **Advertencias. A** u, OoC, súper ligero romance.

 **A** u donde se supone que las personas recuerdan su pasado y por eso son tan ignorantes que no tratan de descubrir lo que pasó antes. Tal cual, pero sin ser tan profundo, más bien una historia más en ese Au. Es un OiKage súper ligerito porque creo que me fui por las ramas, ops.

* * *

Oikawa siente que esto no es más que un castigo, una condena que la humanidad tiene que pagar por un crimen que no puede llegar a descifrar, pero que debe ser grave para traer una consecuencia de tal magnitud. Tiene un montón de hipótesis, que nunca nadie ha escuchado; así como tiene un montón de dudas, que nadie ha resuelto. Es tal vez (no, definitivamente) el misterio más grande que la humanidad ha denigrado, que cree no es lo suficientemente importante como para prestarle atención, pero que para él lo es todo. Son contados los artículos que llegó a encontrar en múltiples bibliotecas, sólo un par más que llegó a encontrar en Internet, muy ocultos. Y aunque hay días donde le gustaría ser esa persona fuera de lo común, que va en contra de los ideales de los demás y dedica su vida a estudiar algo que llegará a cambiar la historia, en un instante le golpea la realidad: Es Oikawa Tooru, un japonés más, un humano más en el planeta, (y esto que le gusta agregar a él) un ser vivo más en infinitas galaxias.

Tiene que conformarse con lo que hay. La simple explicación de que: es el don de los humanos, otra cosa más que los diferencia de los demás seres vivos, una muestra de su inteligencia superior y algo que ha estado ahí desde siempre. Todos sus libros de texto van directo al punto, afirmando que la situación es algo completamente natural. Que no es raro tener memorias de siglos pasados, que no es extraña la sensación de ya conocer algo y que quienes recuerdan más son los más afortunados.

Oikawa no se siente afortunado.

Desde pequeño destaca entre los demás por su cantidad de recuerdos. Cuando en el jardín de infantes sus compañeros comenzaron con el tema, todos decían que sus padres eran los únicos que veían, Oikawa, por el contrario, logró decir más de 10 nombre completos, describir sus apariencias y afirmar que eran personas importantes para él.

—Estás mintiendo.— Fue lo que dijo uno de sus compañeros, claramente sin poder creerle.— Es imposible que puedas recordar tanto, mentiroso.

En ese entonces, Oikawa tenía 5 años, y en lugar de asustarse como sus compañeros ante la expresión y molestia notable en la voz del niño, él sólo respondió:

—¡Pero sí es Iwa-chan!

No tiene idea de la razón, pero cada día los recuerdos van en aumento. Se supone que las personas recuerdan únicamente momentos esenciales en sus vidas y tratándose sólo de unos instantes, nunca llegando a pasar los 5 segundos. Pero Oikawa tiene tantos recuerdos para una persona, aunque no llegan a pasar de los dos minutos, es tanto que para llegada su adolescencia, cuando debería de conocer a la mayoría de las personas que forman parte de su círculo, siente que ya no habrá necesidad de presentaciones o preguntas, porque conoce perfectamente a todos.

Pero es entonces cuando llega la verdad.

Los demás no tienen una memoria como la suya, cuando corre al reconocer a Matsukawa y Hanamaki con Iwaizumi detrás suyo, ambos giran a mirarlo sin comprender. Matsukawa pregunta quién rayos es él.

—Soy Oikawa, Mattsun ¡Oikawa!— Responde con altanería y manipula tanto su tono de voz que se escucha aguda, justo como hacía para molestarlos en casi todos sus recuerdos.

Ninguno de los dos parece reaccionar ante su nombre. Matsukawa miró a Hanamaki, que se encongió de hombros y con algo de pena (lo que sorprende a Oikawa) le dijo:

—Lo siento pero... ¿Oikawa qué? Seguro y estamos en la misma clase.

De ahí, toda la gente que llega a conocer a lo mucho recuerda su nombre. Con el paso de los años, Matsukawa y Hanamaki (que sí, a pesar de todo se unieron a su grupo) llegan a recordar cosas completamente aleatorias. En casa de Oikawa, llenándose de _cheetos_ y gaseosas que trajo Iwaizumi a escondidas de la hermana de Tooru, Matsukawa exclama que el cabello de Tooru es así al natural y no pasa horas arreglándose como él esperaba. Tres meses después, al terminar un examen de química, Hanamaki murmura que Oikawa es un buen tipo mientras sus ojos se enrojecen y todos le miran raro. Incluso Iwaizumi, quien recuerda más de Tooru, lo golpea de un momento a otro gritando "¡No debiste hacer eso, idiota!" y día tras día llega con insultos nuevos utilizando juegos de palabras con el nombre de Tooru.

* * *

Un día, durante su segundo año de secundaria, la profesora de lenguaje deja una tarea tan sencilla como "trae un ensayo. Tema libre" que Tooru no puede resistirse a hablar de la memoria humana.

" _El humano carga con una memoria sin límite, es casi como un consuelo ante el tiempo detrás de nosotros. Porque a pesar de aquella llamada bendición, aún hay etapas completamente ocultas de nosotros._ "

Ese mismo día, Tooru tiene que ir a recoger a su hermana saliendo de la escuela, cuando ella termine de dar su clase a un grupo de jóvenes.

" _Y es por eso, que el hombre es el ser más nostálgico._ "

Ese mismo día, las memorias que más se repiten en su mente cobran sentido.

" _¿Es necesario descubrir todo el pasado para continuar?_ "

Ojos azules que son súper raros en japón. El tipo de mirada que Oikawa no ha encontrado en alguien más. El aura que da a entender un temperamento pesado pero que es simple apariencia, una farsa. Cabello totalmente oscuro que cae casi a la perfección, con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que querían desviarse a un lado a la mitad de su extensión. Los labios que se torcían en una forma tan rara que le provocaba ternura, porque resultaba un puchero tratando de aparentar enojo.

" _Particularmente, utilizaría el término 'comprender' en lugar de 'descubrir_ '"

Ese día, Kageyama Tobio, el recuerdo más grande de Oikawa Tooru, aparece.

Kageyama es dos años menor, por lo que se encuentra en su último año de primaria. Es muy pequeño y su cara es un círculo pequeño, sus mejillas aún están muy regordetas y sus ojos son tan grandes y brillantes que Tooru no puede creer que dos años puedan tener tanta diferencia.

Oikawa no se acerca a él, recordando perfectamente lo ocurrido con Takahiro e Issei, ve como él es el último en irse a los vestidores para inclinarse ante su hermana y agradecerle a gritos a su hermana, entonces se va con las (regordetas) mejillas encendidas detrás de los demás. Cuando le pregunta a su hermana, la respuesta es tan simple como:

—Comenzó con el vóley la semana pasada, no sé, pero parece muy animado ¡Anda! Hasta creo que va a tratar de entrar a tú escuela.

Como siempre, él sólo sonríe a las palabras de su hermana y continúa caminando. No habla mucho con ella, porque es de las personas cuyos recuerdos que tiene de ella más le afectan. No le gusta como las cosas se repiten, como siempre él ha sido quién más oportunidades ha tenido (cómo ahora, que mientras él terminaba en escuelas privadas, su hermana tuvo que pasar por el desempleo de sus padres y el terminar con suerte la preparatoria) y como ella termina cometiendo errores. Pero su hermana sonríe más, le abraza por los hombros y lo obliga a estar más cerca del suelo que ella, su cabello sufriendo ante las manos de ella que lo alborotan.

—Promete que no serás duro con él. Es un buen chico.

 _Claro que lo es._ Piensa Oikawa. De todas sus memorias, donde está Kageyama más le hacen sonreír. Sabe de la admiración y cariño que le tiene a los animales, sobre todo a los más pequeños, y tiene grabada la expresión en su rostro cuando se acerca a uno y este huye o trata de atacarle. Conoce de la extraña costumbre que tiene de beber más leche que agua y de como él mismo hace burla de eso. Sabe que es muy torpe para relacionarse pero que tiene una memoria (memoria real, no la memoria 'extendida') que deja a muchos con la boca abierta, que le va fatal en los exámenes y que si va a definir metas, que sean las más grandes.

" _La vida del humano no se puede reducir a unos pocos decenios_ "

A los dos días entregan el ensayo a la profesora, que parece estar ya más interesada en dar su clase y deja en claro que los leerá todos esa misma tarde para entregarlos al día siguiente. Oikawa ya no está seguro de lo que ha escrito, porque sólo recuerda unas pocas oraciones y Kageyama toma el lugar en sus pensamientos. Es muy diferente a como lo recuerda, porque es un niño. Kageyama, casi siempre, estaba casi a su altura o llegaba a pasarlo, resultando irritante, tenía la barbilla muy picuda y el rostro algo alargado, sus ojos no eran muy grandes y a pesar de reflejar el mismo brillo, tenía la sensación de que eran más oscuros.

" _¿Puedes hacerte una idea de la inmensidad de los tiempos que has pasado? ¿De los tiempos antes de nosotros?_ "

Es la frase que más pudo rescatar de algo que él mismo escribió, hace menos de dos días, y sólo atina a compararla con su persona. Puede conocer casi todo de las personas que le rodean, puede conocerlas antes de, pero no puede tener una idea de como eran las cosas con ellos en su momento. No tiene idea de sí en alguna de sus vidas Hanamaki llegó a odiarlo, o sí Iwaizumi no siempre ha estado ahí para él, si Matsukawa lo ha traicionado o a sido alguien incondicional cuando lo único que recuerda es que es el más raro de todos y que le gusta primero acabarse sus bebidas antes que la comida. No sabe si en realidad su hermana a pasado por eso porque quería o si sus padres en realidad intentaron algo. No sabe cómo conoció a Kageyama en sus otras vidas, pero sí que es alguien especial.

" _¿La pérdida de detalles lo hace peor, o lo mejora?"_

* * *

Al día siguiente, la orientadora le manda a llamar porque la profesora se preocupó ante su ensayo. Le preguntó si tenía dudas o sí le daba miedo por lo que estaba pasando.

—¿A qué se refiere?— Pregunta

—A que te da miedo saber tanto.— Responde ella, tiene una mirada tan comprensiva como su madre pero una voz tan autoritaria y seria como su padre. No es la mejor mezcla.— O que te da miedo no tener respuestas. Te haces demasiadas preguntas para tu edad, Oikawa-kun, y todas esas preguntas no tienen mucho sentido. Mira, te recomiendo que vayas a la biblioteca, tienen este libro y este.— Dice, anotando con rapidez sin dejar que Tooru tenga oportunidad de leer mientras lo hace.— Son los mejores para este tema, si no, puedes ir a la biblioteca pública, donde tendrán este otro. Todo está claro acerca de este tema, Oikawa-kun, el ser humano no tiene que preocuparse tanto por el pasado.

Oikawa asiente, pero una vez sale de la habitación, siente que nunca antes fue tratado de esa manera, y que nunca antes le había molestado tanto que le hablaran así.

—Qué se cree, esa orientadora-chan.— Bufa una vez esta ya fuera de la escuela. Iwaizumi no le espera, mucho menos Hanamaki o Matsukawa, seguro ocupados con las tareas que les han dejado ese día.— ¿No preocuparnos por el pasado? ¿Qué nadie piensa en todo lo que nos estamos perdiendo? ¡Gente ha encontrado documentos súper viejísimos! Quedan más como una bola de conformistas, todo el mundo.

—Se enfocan más en imaginar el mundo en 1000 años en lugar de preguntarse que pasó antes...

Se gira al instante ante la voz ajena, incluso asustado de ser encontrado hablándole a la nada con tanto enojo. Su manos revolotean y se aleja lo más posible cuando nota que se trata de, justamente, Kageyama.

—¡A-ah! ¡Eso leí el otro día en un artículo!— Se excusa el niño al instante, aparentemente igual de avergonzado que él.—Aunque no lo comprendí... pero cuando hablaste lo recordé y te-terminé completando la oración.

—¿No lo comprendiste? Ja, seguro, eres un estudiante de primaria ¿No?— No sabe porque, pero actúa me manera diferente. No consigue encontrar una razón al instante y Oikawa se asusta por lo natural que resulta, cuando no debería de ser así.

—No comprendí eso de recordar...

—¿Ah?

—Es que... yo no puedo recordar.

Ese día, Oikawa descubrió que su recuerdo más grande sería más difícil que cualquier otro recuerdo.

Aun así, Tooru termina caminando junto a Kageyama hasta la biblioteca pública, porque está seguro que no dejarían entrar a Kageyama a la biblioteca de su escuela y como él mismo ha dicho que el artículo era de una revista que se encuentra ahí, era el único destino. Por fin se presenta y Kageyama igual lo hace, aunque no hubiera necesidad de hacerlo.

Le sigue una vez ingresan, Kageyama se mueve con velocidad entre los pasillos y Tooru tiene que aumentar su velocidad de golpe. No tiene idea de porqué se mueve tanto y tan rápido, pero no impone queja alguna cuando le ofrece una revista algo desgastada, los colores de impresión eran fatales, mostrando que era una revista de baja demanda, aun así, Tooru la acepta y toma asiento en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

—En sí, yo puedo quedar como una persona de doble moral.— Dice cuando lleva varios minutos leyendo ya y cree que es demasiado cruel dejar a Kageyama haciendo nada, incómodo mientras él lleva su lectura.— Me encuentras quejándome de que nos preocupamos más por el futuro que por el pasado, pero resulto ser un gran fanático de la ciencia ficción y de los avances en la tecnología y ciencia. Así como me asombro de los nuevos modelos de celulares y todo artefacto que facilite tú vida.

Kageyama no articula ninguna respuesta, pero cuando Oikawa alza ligeramente la mirada lo encuentra mirándole con sumo interés, sus ojos brillando mucho más (cómo si fuera posible) y sus manos apoyadas con tal fuerza en sus rodillas que Oikawa puede ver la tensión en sus hombros. Sus labios están torcidos en otra forma extraña, una que nunca ha aparecido en sus recuerdos, y que quiere pensar aparece cuando se concentra.

—Aunque no es para tanto, nadie lo toma en serio. Sólo orientadora-chan.

No tiene idea de sí Kageyama prestara atención a lo que saldría de su boca después, pero cuando termina de alardear de la teoría astrofísica y la edad de las estrellas, puede notar que el sol ya está por oscurecer y se siente tan culpable que le paga un pan de carne al niño antes de que él continúe su camino a casa. Oikawa lleva una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y cuando termina de cenar, se apresura a terminar los deberes (sólo la mitad, se dedicará entre clases a lo demás) y enciende el computador. _Viva Internet_ piensa, sus dedos tecleando el nombre de la revista.

Sobre pasa su límite y para cuando cae en cuenta, su madre ya está avisando que si no se duerme ya su padre se enfadará, se asegura de cerrar todo antes de apagar el computador y salta a su cama. Su mirada se queda fija en las estrellas fluorescentes que Iwaizumi y él pegaron en la pared y techo mientras espera a que sus párpados comiencen a pesar y pueda dormir sin problemas. Cuando cierra sus ojos por fin, antes de que pueda estar completamente dormido, recuerda a Kageyama y a él. Están en algún país lejano, porque hay un montón de luces a su alrededor, así como mucha gente, están esperando algo, ya que miran en una sola dirección expectantes y cuando todos comienzan a abrazarse él hace lo mismo, sus brazos rodean el cuerpo de Kageyama y siente que nunca se ha sentido mejor en ningún lugar.

Entonces, duerme.

Duerme y sueña, porque es lo usual. Kageyama sigue presente, esta vez también está Iwaizumi y otros dos que no le dan buena espina, y segundos después uno por lo que tiene que mirar casi al suelo. Su brazo derecho está rodeando los hombros de Kageyama y él bebe de una taza con leche hirviendo, los tres desconocidos e Iwaizumi tienen nieve en su cabello y hombros mientras él tiene frío en todo su cuerpo, menos en su rostro y el brazo que está rodeando a Kageyama. Esta vez no puede escuchar nada, pero dos de los tres desconocidos comienzan a hacer caras raras y entonces el pequeño está saltando de un lado a otro. Iwaizumi aparenta estar gritando y Kageyama se aleja de él para hacerlo también. Está seguro de que ríe, por la sensación de sus hombros moviéndose y después la de sus pulmones ardiendo y la sensación de retorcerse en su estómago. Kageyama es el único que se gira a mirarlo y sonríe.

Es la mejor de las sonrisas en los recuerdos de Oikawa.

* * *

Kageyama parece desaparecido hasta el año siguiente, cuando ingresa a la escuela de Tooru y él ya es capitán del equipo y colocador principal. Cuando se ven por primera vez Kageyama se vuelve a presentar y Tooru comprende que Kageyama es alguien formal, y que parece no haberle tomado tanta importancia a esa tarde en la que él se la pasó leyendo una revista que le entregó mientras explicaba su forma de pensar. Tampoco le importa mucho a él, porque tiene que enfocarse en el equipo y los exámenes próximos.

Pero no esperaba que las cosas fueran de esa manera.

¿No se veían felices... en todos sus recuerdos?

¿Por qué le había irritado tanto? ¿Porqué le había gritado? ¡Incluso lo intentó golpear!

Kageyama le irritó, le resultó insoportable.

Y él se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

Ese año, Tooru tomó la decisión contraria a lo que los demás esperaban y escogió Kanto para su educación de preparatoria.

* * *

Estando a punto de olvidar ese sueño, Oikawa conoce a dos de los tres desconocidos que aparecen ambos son de buenos equipos, pero nunca llegan a enfrentarse al suyo. Los ve cuando sale del baño después de su primer partido de su último torneo de preparatoria, aunque en realidad esa es la tercera vez que los ve, pero la primera en la que los llega a escuchar y notar que sus personalidad no difieren mucho de sus acciones en aquel recuerdo.

Hablan de un tal Karasuno, el equipo que dejó fuera a Shiratorizawa y con eso, o uno de los tres mejores _aces_ del país (afortunadamente, Ushiwaka) y de como seguro _Tsukki_ y _Hinata-chan_ debieron de mejorar un montón. También hablan de un tal Daichi y un Asahi, incluso de una Kiyoko-chan y una Yachi-san, Yamaguchi, Pelón-kun, Noya-san, Ennoshita, Kageyama y... ya no escucha más.

Sus pasos se apresuran para alejarse en un instante de ahí y también de su equipo, dobla al final de un pasillo cualquiera y sus dedos teclean rápido un mensaje a Iwaizumi que el contesta después de varios minutos.

"¿Karasuno? Ah, mi equipo se enfrenta a ellos en unos minutos dicen que son buenos"

Escucha los gritos del libero de primer año a lo lejos, guarda el celular y se apresura. Su segundo partido también está por comenzar y no puede preocuparse por algo como eso en ese momento.

Aun así, cuando le toca sacar por primera vez, los recuerdos llegan como viento en otoño. Rápido, de golpe y helado. Que te toma desprevenido y que te hace estremecer. El balón va directo al libero contrario y chasquea la lengua, más que disgustado. El balón se alza y baja antes de que pueda reaccionar, llega a manos del colocador y un atacante lateral remata al instante, el estruendo del balón chocando contra el suelo los ataca antes de que alguien pueda moverse, incluso él, que ni un paso dio y sin articular palabra.

—¡Lo lamento!

Colocar un balón para Iwaizumi lo llevo a eso, tener a Matsukawa a un lado y a Takahiro detrás. Escuchar el grito de un muchachito algo bajito y de piel morena y como su misma vista se desvía al otro lado de la red, donde Kageyama está frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se prepara a saltar con un tipo alto de lentes a su lado. Uniforme oscuro y con naranja. La manta detrás de todos ellos con el perfecto "Vuelen" escrito en blanco. El sudor deslizándose por su nuca y la satisfacción al ver como el remate de Iwaizumi pasa por ellos, perfecto.

—¡Oikawa!

No sabe porque el libero de primero está jugando _¿Acaso pasó algo con Kiri-chan?_ pero el balón se ha elevado demasiado y tiene que dar dos pasos largos sin pensarlo para colocarse donde va a caer. Tarda más de lo que espera pero se asegura de que no sea obstáculo, se asegura de que Sakusa esté preparado y levanta. El balón es rematado sin problemas.

Una ráfaga de viento más. Su equipo está regresando para formarse, el de negro y naranja también, pero él no y Kageyama tampoco, puede ver con detalle la expresión seria en el rostro del menor y por la sensación que tiene en el suyo puede deducir que no es diferente en su caso. Sus labios se mueven y Kageyama sólo le mira antes de asentir, no comprende sus propias palabras aunque se repite un "estamos iguales"

Ambos partidos han terminado.

Puede tratarse de sus recuerdos más recientes, pues deducir al mismo tiempo que el libero de primer año se lanza encima suyo y Sakusa palmea su hombro, otro de sus compañeros tira de él para que se formen. Está confundido porque nunca le ha tocado que los recuerdos lleguen en momentos donde más concentrado debe de estar, cuando más temprano es. Ya no están formando y le está ayudando a Sakusa a estirar, él ya lo hizo y tiene la pantalonera y chaqueta puesta. Cuando el propio Sakusa le agradece diciendo que es suficiente, el celular de Tooru vibra tres veces. Son Iwaizumi, Hanamaki y Matsukawa. Abre el último, sabiendo que los tres tendrán el mismo contenido.

"Ganamos"

Karasuno, el equipo de Kageyama, Tsukki y Hinata-chan que espera sea el de negro y naranja, pierde.

Su equipo gana el siguiente, y el siguiente y el que sigue. El de Iwaizumi, Matsukawa y Hanamaki pierde en la semi-final, para sorpresa de todos. Incluso recibe un mensaje de Kiryuu diciendo que aún queda un partido más y que no deje que Sakusa se desanime. Para su sorpresa, el equipo contra el que juegan en la final es el de uno de los tipos del recuerdo, el de cabello bicolor que vio saliendo del baño. Es un equipo asombroso, y el tipo raro resulta irritante porque él mismo (y sabe que otros más) llega a alentarlo de lo genial que era. Aun así, ganan, Kiri-chan corre a la cancha y es quien obliga a todos a abrazarse, con ayuda del libero de primer año. Así, con todos riendo en medio de la cancha, recuerda la vista que tuvo una vez, con casi todo el equipo de Karasuno en el suelo.

Aun así, mientras todos se preparan para regresar a casa después de la ceremonia, escucha como Karasuno deja huella en varias personas. La gente espera de ellos, de Kageyama.

* * *

Se ha graduado ya, irá a una Universidad diferente a la de todos sus compañeros, pero a la misma que Hanamaki y el otro tipo de cabello raro, y decide regresar a su adorado pueblo por las pocas pertenencias que ha dejado ahora que pasará a un mejor departamento. Justo entonces, a minutos de haber salido del tren, su celular vibra tres veces, pero esta vez no es quien espera.

Ushijima quiere verle, invitándolo a un partido y afirmando que no son sólo compañeros suyos. Tiene que afirmar, al fin y al cabo no cumplieron su propia promesa al ser su equipo eliminado por Karasuno. Aunque se pregunta sí de verdad él puede conocer a otras personas.

Sí, Ushijima conoce a otras personas. Llega al gimnasio donde su hermana daba clases años atrás y encuentra a Ushijima con los otros de tercer año, para su sorpresa, también están ahí el tercio de los desconocidos (el pequeño), el alto de lentes, el que quiere pensar es Noya-san y, al final de todos, Kageyama Tobio.

—Oh, Oikawa-san, ha sido un tiempo.

Por primera vez, Oikawa siente que la expresión de "sentir un vuelco" tiene sentido. Sonríe un poco y alza una de sus manos a modo de saludo para mejor acercase a Ushijima quien aunque no lo parezca luce sorprendido de que se decidiera por asistir, pero al instante regresa a su expresión actual y explica que ya decidieron como serán los equipos, el que habría sido su colocador optando por ir como bloqueador central.

Vuelven más recuerdos. Jugando contra Ushijima una y otra vez, perdiendo contra Ushijima una y otra vez, incluso viendo como el Karasuno llega a derrotarlo, utilizando las gafas que el prefiere tener escondidas con Iwaizumi a su lado. Al igual que su primer partido en el último torneo, no se da cuenta cuando alguno de los equipos llega a ganar.

En el último de los juegos, cuando Semi dice que quiere jugar como colocar y el entra como atacante lateral, su equipo gana, el pequeño de Karasuno salta encima suyo y comienza a gritar, Tsukishima (Tsukki) le dice que se calle y Kageyama sonríe demasiado.

Es ya la segunda sonrisa favorita de Tooru.

—¿Sabes?— Dice Tooru cuando Hinata y Tsukishima se alejan al salir este primero corriendo a donde Ushijima.—Sakusa, uno de mi equipo, tiene unos contactos que me permitieron escribir un artículo para una revista. Acerca de eso de valorar el pasado y como el tiempo es necesario, pero hay partes de este más importantes de esta.

Kageyama se le queda mirado confundido por varios minutos. Entonces parece como un _click._

—Ah eso. Uno de los del equipo (que no está aquí, pero es un buen tipo y se llama Yamaguchi) tuvo un pequeño trauma por eso e investigó un montón porque parece que ese tema le gusta a nuestra manager, sigue siendo un tanto confuso... pero es bueno que se dedique a lo que le gusta, Oikawa-san.

—Gracias, Tobio-chan.

—¿Ah? ¿Tobio-chan?

* * *

Al final, el artículo que escribió termina consiguiendo popularidad por lo que termina con una sección bimestral consiguiendo escribir algo decente entre los momentos libres que encuentra entre sus evaluaciones y su mudanza a su nuevo departamento. Cuando se publica su segunda contribución, a los días de entre tanto mensaje encuentra uno que sobresale.

"Yachi llegó hoy con la revista, Oikawa-san no sabía que era a algo serio pero mucho suerte"

Y mientras los meses pasan y las participación pasa de bimestral a mensual y de mensual a semanal, los mensajes van en aumento.

"Vaya que esto es profundo"

"¿No piensa dedicarse a eso?"

"Hoy Yachi lloro por el articulo pero Yamaguchi aprovecho asi que no hay problema"

"escuhce a un tiop hoy dciendo algo acerca de q se estan descubriendo mas cosas de antes debe ser algo bueno"

"perdon tngo muchos examenes"

"Me han dicho que revise universidades ¿que crees que estaría bien?"

"Oikawa-san feliz cumpleaños"

* * *

No tiene idea de como lo ha hecho, pero mantiene las responsabilidades de la carrera con los artículos que debe escribir cada vez con más frecuencia. Los recuerdos siguen viniendo cada vez más frecuentes y Oikawa decide cambiar la temática de sus artículos. No espera que la gente lo tome bien, sólo lo hace, y aun así recibe una buena recepción y sus artículos acerca de la gente y sus recuerdos toman más popularidad que los anteriores. Incluso Iwaizumi, que decía que era muy exagerado con ese tema, llega a comprar la revista y la guarda de manera que no pueda encontrarla si lo visita.

Kageyama ha entrado a su universidad y lo encuentra un día sí y varios no mientras camina por el campus. Parece estar más ocupado que él y prefiere no quitarle tiempo. Pero cada vez que lo mira los recuerdos llegan, ahora más fuertes que nunca. Oikawa no tiene idea de sí aquello será algo bueno o algo malo, y aunque busque e investigue no llega a encontrar una respuesta.

Son tantos los Kageyama que ve que le cuesta reconocer al de esta vida. Con cabello más largo, con cabello más corto, calvo, con perforaciones, con vestimenta tradicional, sin vestimenta alguna. Ya no solo lo ve sonreír, puede verlo llorar, lo ve sollozar, la expresión en su rostro cuando le grita o cuando sus manos se deslizan por su piel, las muecas infinitas que puede formar con sus labios. Como siempre va a tener esos mechones rebeldes que quieren ir en la dirección contraria. Lo ve con el mar detrás de él, con el sonido de armas retumbando cerca de ellos, con fuegos artificiales. Luces de colores reflejándose ahora en la tostada piel. Las piel comenzándose a arrugar y los años notándose ante una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

Ese día, Oikawa colapsa cuando su hombro roza con el de Kageyama.

Y Oikawa siente que es un castigo, la verdad detrás de la memoria infinita.

* * *

—¿Oikawa-san?

—¿Tobio-chan?

El olor a alcohol marea a Oikawa al instante, el frío en todo su cuerpo le hace estremecerse y la habitación está más iluminada de lo que sus ojos pueden soportar. Las paredes blancas y la luz hacen que tome demasiado tiempo enfocar a Kageyama.

—Nunca entendí porqué me llama así.

—Los recuerdos.—Explica, tal cual.— No sé, yo te llamo así en ellos. Cómo sea ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Los doctores dicen que se sobreesforzó, pero esa es su respuesta a casi todo.—Responde él, recargando su espalda completamente en el respaldo de la silla.— Aunque, debería ver las noticias, lo que le ocurrió volvió popular todo lo que ha escrito y llegó a todas las partes del mundo ¿No es asombroso, Oikawa-san?

No tiene idea de como, pero la gente habla de él, habla de todos sus artículos. La gente comienza a hacerse las mismas preguntas y como no son como él, tan ordinarios, buscan respuestas de verdad. Ve proyectos nuevos, como los mismos gobiernos lo están apoyando, los descubrimientos nuevos, los conocimientos por los que muchas personas (ahora) y él esperaron tanto. Se enfoca en mantener ocupada su mente, al ser la única solución que encontró al no recibir un diagnóstico aceptable de los médicos, con tal de disminuir los recuerdos.

El día que una de esas tantas mentes brillantes, que de seguro su cerebro es más grande que el promedio, lo menciona a él en su discurso al recibir un conocimiento, decide que tal vez es su momento

—Tobio-chan, te invito a cenar hoy, he escrito mi último artículo del mes ¿Puedes creerlo?

Kageyama, que salía de su última clase, se gira a mirarle y se encoge de hombros antes de contestarle:

—Como guste, Oikawa-san.

Oikawa siente que esto no es más que una prueba más, un reto que la humanidad tiene que la humanidad tiene que superar para llevar a causas magníficas y cosas que no pueden imaginar. Tiene un montón de hipótesis, que ahora muchos han tomado en cuenta; así como tiene un montón de dudas, a las cuales la gente ha buscado la respuesta. Es tal vez (no, definitivamente) el misterio más grande que la humanidad por fin ha reconocido, que cree es el objetivo más importante, pero que para él ahora es algo más. Ahora son constadas las personas que han llegado a mostrar sus asombrosos descubrimientos, pero infinitas las cosas por descubrir. Y aunque hay días donde le gustaría ser esa persona fuera de lo común, que va en contra de los ideales de los demás y dedica su vida a estudiar algo que llegará a cambiar la historia, en un instante le golpea la realidad: Es Oikawa Tooru, un japonés más, un humano más en el planeta, (y esto que le gusta agregar a él) un ser vivo más en infinitas galaxias que esta ahora tratando de formar sus más grandes recuerdos, con Kageyama Tobio.

* * *

Todos los pensamientos de Oikawa (o algo que se lea muy profundo), en sí su ensayo, son mis adaptaciones e interpretaciones c _hafa_ y muy mente simple de las primeras páginas de _Los dragones del Edén_ de Carl Sagan, 1997. Mi meta del 2016 será terminarlo, porque me distraigo rápido y decido comenzar libros cuando ya se van a acabar las vacaciones y comienzo con los semestrales.

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y gracias por leer! (A penas es 31, por favorrrr)

¿Qué esto es romántico? ¿Qué no sé que géneros darle? Ja ja ja ja...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias.** Las mismas.

 **C** omo quedé un poquito inconforme, tal vez un poquito, del poco OiKage que llegue a plasmar, intenté agregar esto. Pero, va, que es la primera vez que escribo de este ship y uh.

* * *

Es un bonenkai, la cena que dice Tooru le va a invitar a Kageyama. Una farsa porque en realidad los gastos corren totalmente de la revista, para celebrar la popularidad que consiguieron ganar en el año y sobre todo, festejar el éxito de los artículos de Tooru. Conoce sólo a unos cuantos de los que están ahí y los demás pueden doblarle la edad con facilidad. Sakusa, que sigue con sus contactos, logra invitar a personas ajenas así como permitirle a Tooru que Kageyama esté ahí.

—Si esto iba a tener sólo viejos de revista, aguados, entonces esto iba terminar muy mierda.— Dice, el muy mal hablado, antes de alejarse y traer a sus propios invitados.— Mira, este es Bokuto y este otro es Kuroo (pero a él ya lo conoces ¿No?). Sólo llegamos a jugar contra el equipo de este pendejete, en el último torneo, pero resulta que ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, qué cosas ¡Ah! Está por llegar Semi, si me permiten.

—Mira que encontrarnos con el setter de Karasuno _y_ el que fue el mejor colocador del país _y_ que ahora es la mente brillante de Japón.

—Te veo todos los días, Tetsu-chan.

—¡Ya, ya, no exageres!— Lleva la misma sonrisa ladina y molesta que en casi todos los recuerdos de Oikawa, y los párpados caídos que profundizaban la apariencia felina en casi todo él. Puaj.— Los dejamos rápido, porque escuché por ahí que no falta mucho para que sirvan las bebidas ¿Verdad, Bokuto? ¡Cena gratis! Este tipo, Sakusa, sí que es bueno cuando no piensas en como su equipo te aplastaba en un segundo.

Bokuto comienza a seguirle la conversación a Kuroo, y lo peor de todo es que lo hace a gritos, con la voz tan potente que el mismo Kageyama llega a alzar una ceja. Tooru escucha sorprendido como esos dos parecen tan frustrados de nunca haberle ganado a Sakusa, o a Kiryuu, o por lo menos a Ushijima. Si tuviera únicamente los recuerdos de esta vida, no comprendería. Pero recordar las imágenes que le invadieron en su momento, durante sus últimos partidos, les da unos cuantos créditos. Esos tres son grandes y debe ser necesario demasiado para conseguir estar a la par.

—Disculpa, Oikawa-san.

—¿Sí, Tobio-chan?

Kageyama se toma largos segundos para volver a hablar.

—¿De verdad puedo beber? Ya sabes, no tengo la mayoría de edad.

—¡Oh sí! Tienes 18.—Afirma.— Qué va, de todos modos puedes pedir bebidas sin alcohol, mucho mejor. Ya sé que esto se hace como pretexto para beber, pero no es para tanto. Ven, ven, deja vamos a buscar donde sentarnos. Entre más lejos de Sakusa, mejor.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunta, Tooru está tirando de su brazo y tiene que asegurarse de no terminar empujando a alguno de los trabajadores o compañeros de Oikawa en la revista. Se detienen al final de la larga mesa, tomando asiento en el extremo más alejado, donde eran pocas las personas sentadas.

—Es un lengua suelta y que siempre tiene mucha gente a su alrededor, tal vez un perfecto capitán en su momento pero ¡Oh! que fuera de la cancha es una molestia. Ya lo escuchaste, dice más groserías que nada en un día ¡sin importar quién esté! Aunque da igual ¿qué bebida quieres, entonces?

—Leche.

—¿Té? Perfecto, té entonces. Creo que van a servir lo mismo a todos, el mismo platillo digo. Es más gente de la que creí ¿No lo crees tú? Si lo hubiera sabido también invitaba a Iwa-chan, actúa muy divertido en eventos como este. Hasta a Matsukawa y Hanamaki, que aprovechan siempre lo que les ofrezca, no son abusivos ni nada, sólo me tienen mucha confianza aparte-

—¡Oikawa-san! ¿Se siente bien?

Deja de hablar de golpe, de querer hablar hasta por los codos y sorprenderse ante las palabras de Kageyama (que lo interrumpieran, más bien) termina mordiendo su propia lengua mientras una de sus manos se alza y se aferran al hombro de Kageyama, con fuerza.

—¡Está sangrando, Oikawa-san!

Una hora después, Tooru sigue presionando un hielo, de la bebida de Sakusa y cubierto por la servilleta de Kuroo, contra su lengua. Si antes lo consideraba imposible, poder ponerse tanto en ridículo, ahora espera tener un recuerdo más vergonzoso para que este no le persiga tanto. Mientras tanto, Kageyama está hablando de estrategias con un trío cuyo alcohol en la sangre debe de considerarse peligroso.

Oikawa quiere irse a quejar con Iwaizumi, hasta Kioto, cuando esos tres deciden por fin contestar las dudas de Kageyama, es cuando ve como sus mejillas se encienden de la emoción y se acerca lo suficiente para no perder detalle.

En sí, el recuerdo le hace ver que Kageyama es muy bobo, por el vóley y fuera del vóley. Sonríe completamente aunque él está siendo, sin duda, excluido de la conversación. Porque el pelinegro le ha pedido ayuda y él se ha negado, pero Kageyama insiste. Insiste mucho y luce muy dispuesto, no sabe porque le causa tanta satisfacción sin embargo incluso se toma una fotografía, que toma un pequeño niño.

Cuando lo acompaña hasta la estación y se despide con un simple "nos vemos, Tobio-chan" no espera que Kageyama diga algo más.

—Fue muy agradable, Oikawa-san.

Pero es lo mejor.

* * *

Cinco días después de aquel bonenkai, Oikawa se asegura de que su paquete llegara a tiempo. Es 22 de Diciembre ya y entre bonenkai y bonenkai llega a recordar algo que le da un dato importante, el cumpleaños de Kageyama. No es nada especial, pero en otro de sus recuerdos regala algo similar y el mismo parece divertido por eso.

Kageyama abre la caja que llega antes de salir a sus clases. Son todas las revistas en las que Oikawa ha aportado un artículo, y la que él le enseñó años atrás, encima de toda esa basura está la foto que Sakusa se tomó con ellos dos en el bonenkai (con el rostro de Sakusa rayado con marcador permanente), Kageyama con sus muecas al no salir nunca bien en las fotografías y Oikawa sonriendo a pesar de tener un hielo presionado contra su boca, junto a ese signo de la paz con los dedos que llega a pensar debe ser característico de él.

No cree que eso pueda considerarse un regalo, pero cuando sus clases termina le envía un simple "gracias"

* * *

Tobio pasa Navidad en Miyagi y Tooru en Kioto, con Matsukawa, Iwaizumi y Hanamaki. Aun así, ambos se desean lo mejor con breves mensajes.

En año nuevo, ambos están en Tokio. Pero el primer día la mamá de Oikawa mantiene una llamada con él que dura horas y Hinata invade el departamento de Kageyama junto a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, teniendo una video-llamada de largas horas con Yachi, en Akita. Ya llegada la noche, Tooru envía un mensaje preguntando si pasará por algún santuario, a lo que Kageyama responde que sí, pero que irá con esos tres.

"No importa, igual podemos encontrarnos ahí"

Y pueden, porque al final Hinata tira de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi lejos, aunque Yamaguchi termina alejándose más cuando su celular comienza a sonar. Kageyama queda fuera, con la gente evitándolo para continuar con su camino, hasta que alguien detiene sus pasos a su lado. Tooru carga con un montón de bufandas y un abrigo tan grande que Kageyama llega a pensar que él podría entrar ahí y aún quedaría mucho espacio.

—No hace tanto frío, Oikawa-san ¿O está enfermo, otra vez?

—Sí lo hace, para mí. Mírate, utilizando sólo esa chaqueta, me enfermas ¿Qué te crees muy joven? Uno tiene que cuidarse

—Luce muy viejo aunque sólo tenga 21.— Dice con simpleza.— ¿Va a dar su ofrenda ya?

—Sí, aún es temprano pero cuando ya se acercan las 12 se llena demasiado, ¿y tú? ¿no venías con otros más?

—Se supone.

Caminan y a los pocos pasos suben las escaleras, Oikawa va preparando de una vez la moneda que va a lanzar y cuando mira de reojo a Kageyama, ve como el ya está jugando con la moneda entre sus dedos.

"Si tan sólo él pudiera..."

—¿Tiene pensada su ofrenda ya?

"Tan sólo un poco... que pudiera..."

—Creo.

"Recordar"

"Quiero que recuerde"

—Aunque fue un gran año ¿No es así? Pasaron tantas cosas, usted ha conseguido demasiado... es asombroso, Oikawa-san.

Cuando suelta la moneda, Oikawa sólo pide que su recuerdo más grande deje de ser tan difícil.

* * *

Meses después, Kageyama no sabe porque Yachi y Hinata hacen tanto escándalo de la revista del mes, incluso Yamaguchi.

Es un artículo más, de como Oikawa habla de las memorias de las diferentes personas, de qué período se recuerda más y como lo compara con lo que él recuerda, también.

 _El recuerdo más grande y la esperanza más brillante._

"Años atrás, la memoria infinita era mi misterio más grande y hermoso, así como mi tesoro más grande. Pero, también, yo he cargado con mi recuerdo más grande y hermoso, que ahora se vuelve mi tesoro más grande. Porque el hombre es el ser más nostálgico y a mí me gusta recordar un montón. Kageyama Tobio, mi memoria más bella pero que no me recuerda. Tal vez soy yo él que me he hundido en el pasado, tal vez es hora ya de ir a viajar por las galaxias con él, de regresar a mi enamoramiento por los viajes en el tiempo y lo imposible. De pasar más tiempo con este Tobio-chan y enamorarme de él como me enamoré de los tantos Tobios que recuerdo día a día.

La memoria infinita, que deja de ser hoy algo tan importante para mí.

Mi memoria infinita, que desde hoy quiero ampliar.

La memoria infinita, que quiero aparezca en Tobio."

Kageyama nunca ha leído algo tan cursi, sus dedos están temblando y la revista se resbala entre estos, cayendo de bruces en el suelo. No tiene idea de lo que Oikawa quería dejar en claro con ese artículo, pero cuando su celular comienza a sonar al extremo contrario de la habitación, con ese tono que sólo indicaba una persona, trata de llegar lo más rápido para contestar.

* * *

Ahora sí ¡Feliz año nuevo para todos! Y que el 2016 sea el año de todos, ojalá hayan disfrutado de estas fechas y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Ni siquiera se sabe el nombre de Sakusa pero yo ya le di una personalidad, ooppsss. Tengo un año para arrepentirme, de todos modos.


End file.
